1. Field
The present disclosure relates to artificial metamaterial structures with adjusted electromagnetic properties, and more particularly, to three-dimensional (3D) standing type metamaterial structures and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, research has been conducted into metamaterials, which have electromagnetic properties that may be adjusted using new methods. Since certain optical properties of such metamaterials, such as scattering parameters, refractive indices, permittivities, and permeabilities, may be freely adjusted, metamaterials are referred to as new materials or new structures. A new left hand law may be applied to metamaterials in place of the previously-known right hand law of electromagnetic waves, and, notably, light may be modulated by using the electric variability of metamaterials. Due to such properties, active research is being conducted into metamaterials in fields including radio frequency (RF), micrometer waves, terahertz (THz) waves, and infrared ray and visible ray fields. Particularly, metamaterials are seen as highly valuable to applications in fields including biophysics, medicine, spectroscopy, imaging, and security. In the case of split-ring resonators (SRRs), the properties of which have been subject to comprehensive research, their excellent resonance properties make them relatively easy to electrically and magnetically control, and research is being conducted into controlling the transmission properties of SSRs.